CSI: Mentor and Student
by ICrzy
Summary: When Nick Stokes is mentoring a new recruit to the CSI family, things may not be the same. He realizes that teaching a "kid" he can also learn from her. They will learn about each other, some dark secrets and some stupid facts. They'll face danger and also some hard times. *Check it out*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character Olivia Fitzgerald! Please review and favorite for more!**

Las Vagas, Nevada at eight in the morning. The weather was already quite warm, something most people from the area were use to. It was a typical day, a normal day for everyone. Adults going to work, and students going to school. That even includes our CSI gang, whom had a dead body would dumped in an ally.

Nick Stokes walked over to the body and sees the assistant medical examiner, David Phillips, knelt down by the body. Nick turns to see Greg Sanders taking photographs along with Morgan Brody.

"So, David what is the cause of death?" Nick asked still looking around at the crime scene.

"Well as you can tell, there isn't a large amount of blood here so this is clearly the dump scene." David said.

Nick nods, "Yeah."

David continues, "I'd say cause of death was the bullet fired at the chest. Likely beaten during that time and then left to a very painful death." David said.

"Do you have a guess of time of death?" Nick asked.

David nods, "Yes he died between midnight to one o'clock this morning. So less than six or seven hours ago." David said.

Nick nods, "Alright."

Before Nick would walk over to Greg or Morgan he was stopped by D.B. Russel, "Nick."

Nick turned and saw his boss, "Yes?"

"I have just been told that Ecklie would like to see you?" Russel asked.

"Are you serious? Is this still about the last case?" Nick asked.

Russel shook his head, "No but he didn't mention much. I'll handle it from here, you go back to the lab." Russel said.

Nick nods and walk off. Greg and Morgan stopped photographing and just watched the Texan leave the crime scene, slowly their boss turned to face them. Which they quickly turned their heads back to work like a child. Russel shook his head and walked over to David.

**-CSI-**

Conrad Ecklie was sitting in his office, he seemed to be talking to someone whom was sitting in front of him. Nick Stokes hoped it wasn't bad, or hoped he wasn't getting fired. He walked over to the office and knocked on the door, which got Clark County Sheriff's attention. He nods and then Nick enters the office, he turned seeing in a chair in front of Ecklie sat a young girl. She had medium length brown hair, which was braided in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue but were partly covered by her glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt that was skin tight and black skinny jeans with black alstars.

"Hello Nick," Ecklie said.

"Ecklie, I don't know why I am here but I swear it won't happen again." Nick said.

Ecklie smiled, "Like that stunt weeks ago? Regardless, this has nothing to do with it." Ecklie said.

Nick looked puzzled, "Um pardon?"

"Nick Stokes, allow me to introduce Olivia Fitzgerald." Ecklie said.

"Um hi, Olivia. Um not to sound rude but who is she?" Nick asked.

Olivia turned to him, "I'll be your partner."

"What?" Nick asked.

"She is a new recruit and part her training she needs a mentor to learn the rules." Ecklie said.

"But, she looks like she is twelve?" Nick asked.

Olivia laughed, "That is flattering by I am twenty."

Ecklie nods, "She was recommended by her university. Please help her out and take her under your wing, or I might make you go a week without pay from last weeks stunt." Ecklie said.

_'Black mailing me?'_ Nick thought, "Oh I'll take care of the kid here." Nick spoke.

Ecklie grinned, "Thank you. Now you're dismissed."

Nick walked out and Olivia followed him, she noticed he didn't speak much. Olivia walked ahead of him and stopped her mentor, he noticed her expression. He looked down at her and noticed she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I can easily ask Conrad for another mentor if I am a bother." Olivia said.

'Conrad? She calls people by first name?' Nick thought.

"I mean I am sorry I am still an adolescent, but I am quite good at what I do." Olivia said.

Nick nods, "Alright I'll give a chance kid."

"My name is not kid, it's Olivia Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

"Strange last name." Nick said.

"It's Irish." Olivia said.

"Whatever, Fitz." Nick grinned.

**-CSI-**

Nick, and following him Olivia, walked into Greg's lab. Nick noticed Greg's expression the moment the two walked in, Greg looked like he was about to laugh at Nick. However, Nick stopped him before he'd laugh.

"Whatcha got from the scene, Greggo?" Nick asked using a nickname he gave the former lab rat.

"Uh- our victim put up a fight, there was DNA under his finger nails. I am going through the system and hope to find a match." Greg said.

Olivia was looking around and not really listening to Greg nor Nick at this point, Greg nudged his friend.

"You got stuck with the mentoring program." Greg said.

"That's an actual thing?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded, "Its new but yeah its real."

Nick glanced over, "She is a child."

"Um wasn't I the same age when I first came here?" Greg asked.

"You were twenty- four, she is twenty." Nick said.

Greg formed a smile, "Give the kid a break."

Nick turned to Olivia, "Hey kid come here."

Olivia turned and gave him a glare, "How many times do I have to tell you my name isn't kid."

"One last time," Nick said, "by the way this is Greg Sanders. He is a co-worker of mine and now yours, but also one of my good friends."

Greg smiled, "Hi."

Olivia smiled too, "Hi I am Olivia Fitzgerald."

Greg was impressed, "Irish last name. My last name is Sanders but Americanized, its actually from Norway." Greg said.

"Ah Sanderson, I met someone at my university with that surname." Olivia said.

Nick couldn't believe how well the two got along, "Um well got anything else before I go see Russel?"

Greg shook his head, "No but I'll let you know when I get a match."

Nick nods, "Alright thanks Greg."

Nick started to walk out and Olivia smiled and partly waved bye to Greg. Greg smiled back and turned to go back to work. Olivia was just impressed at the work environment, and almost didn't hear Nick call for her.

"Ki- hey Fitz come here already!" Nick shouts.

Olivia turned, "I'm coming."

**Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up on what will happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Russel," Nick spoke.

Russel looks from his files to the CSI standing at the door, "Nick come in."

"So what's the update of the case?" Nick asked.

Nick stepped in and Olivia trailing behind, she was staring the stuff in Russel's office. The fugi and all sorts of strange things, that didn't seem normal for most bosses to have. Russel noticed Olivia but continued to speak to Nick.

"Our vic, is Samuel Prince. He has a wife and child, we had an officer alert them of their loss and are bringing them here to get a statement and question them." Russel said.

Nick nods, "What was Prince's job?"

"We worked as a lawyer." Russel said.

"Who would want a lawyer dead?" Nick asked.

Olivia turned, "Anyone really. I mean everyone- well mostly everyone who murders someone has some motive right?" Olivia asked as she joined.

Russel turned to her, "And you are?"

"Olivia Fitzgerald, I am Nick's partner." Olivia said.

"The new mentoring program." Nick said.

Russel nods, "Ah I forgot that got approved."

Nick also nods, "Yeah you're telling me."

Walking in was Brass, "Russel the wife is here as well as the child."

"Nick, how about you and your new partner question them." Russel said.

"What?" Nick asked.

Olivia smiled, "Oh boy a first order."

Olivia noticed the strange looks that the older men in front of her gave her.

"What?" She asked.

**-CSI-**

Nick and Olivia entered a room to find a weeping women holding onto a boy, he looked to be the age of thirteen. Olivia followed Nick's lead and entered the room of the victim's family.

"You're Mary Prince?" Nick asked.

Mary nodded, "Yes."

"I am CSI Nick Stokes, and this is also CSI Olivia Fitzgerald." Nick said.

Olivia awkwardly waved, "Hi miss."

Mary nods, "Yes the officer already told me that some CSI will be here to question me."

Nick looks at her, "I know things are tough right now but do you think you can answer some questions."

Mary nodded and rubbed her eyes, "If I don't know I probably won't later."

Olivia stood behind Nick, she knew he had a better grasp at such things. Apologizing to families after loosing someone they love and even questioning them.

"When was the last time you saw your husband?" Nick asked.

"Last night, around six o'clock. He had to return to his office, he forgot something." Mary said.

"Did he say what?" Olivia asked.

Mary shook her head, "No he didn't."

Nick looks at the son, he didn't seem to be listening much. Either that or was really upset. Mary noticed Nick glancing at her son, Nick felt the widow touch the CSI's hand.

"My son is deaf." Mary said.

"Well we'd have to ask him some questions, think you can translate for me?" Nick asked.

Mary shook her head, "Sam knew ASL better than me. I barely know it." Mary said.

Olivia stepped over, "Um Nick I can- translate."

Nick eyed her, "You know ASL?"

Olivia nods, "Yes."

Olivia nudged the boy, he looked up and seemed frighten. Nick noticed the soft smile on Olivia's face, and watched her sit in front of him.

"My name is Olivia," She signed to him.

At first he did nothing but then signed back, "My name is Kevin."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia signed, "I have to ask you some questions regarding your dad."

Kevin nods and that is when Olivia turned to Nick. She noticed he had written down some questions for him so she could just read them and sign them, instead of Nick asking the questions.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" Olivia signed.

"Last night, after dinner." Kevin signed.

Olivia nods and wrote that down and then read the next question, "Do you know why he left last night?" She singed.

Kevin nodded, "He was stressed about some case of his." Kevin signed.

"Really?" She actually spoke.

Nick looked at his partner, "What did he say?"

Olivia turned from Nick to Mary, "Your husband was stressed about a case?"

Mary shrugged, "Sam never talked about his work to me. Kevin would know more, they were very close." Mary said.

Olivia nods and faced Kevin, "Do you know what case?" She signed.

Kevin nods, "Its that big murder that is all over the news." He signed.

"The gang one?" Olivia signed back.

Kevin nodded as his reply.

Olivia was taking notes and Nick watched, "Um anything else Nick for me to ask?"

"Mary were there any phone calls or anything strange occur before the murder?" Nick asked.

"Sam was on the phone with someone for hours, I was beginning to think he was having an affair." Mary said.

Nick nods, "Alright. If you think of anything else, here is my card." Nick handed it to Mary.

Olivia turned to Kevin, "If you think of anything else call my partner." Olivia signed and handed him Nick's card.

Kevin nodded, "Thank you." He signed back.

**-CSI-**

"How do you know ASL?" Nick asked.

Olivia grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Olivia asked.

"Was it some ex boyfriend, Fitz?" Nick asked.

"Its none of your business, Stokes." Olivia said.

Nick laughed at her, "Alright but I bet it was an ex boyfriend."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Think what you want." Olivia spoke.

Nick and Olivia walked into Greg's lab to find Russel in there, Russel turned to see the two together. They were still agruing back and forth about the whole ASL thing, but Nick stopped trying to look professional.

"So what did the wife tell you?" Russel asked.

"Samuel was stressed out about a case." Nick said.

"What case?" Russel asked.

Olivia noticed Nick look at her, "Um that murder from the gang that's all over the news."

"Ah Lisa Carters murder at the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino parking lot." Russel said.

Olivia nodded, "The son and wife mention last seeing him after dinner around six o'clock." Olivia said.

"Where did he go at six o'clock?" Russel asked.

"His wife mentioned he forgot something at his office." Nick said.

Russel nods, "Any idea on what?"

Both shook their heads. Russel nods and turned to Greg, he was waiting paitently for the Batman and Robin of the crime lab to finish.

"Well good news is that the DNA under Samuel's nails came up with a match in the system." Greg said pulled out the file.

"Whose is it?" Nick asked.

Russel was reading the report, "Zander Prince?"

"Zander Prince is his younger brother. He has a lot of criminal records and also has been labeled apart of the gang that was proven the one's who murdered Lisa Carter." Greg said.

"So if Zander's DNA was on Samuel and he has ties to the gang, does that mean its likely they are behind it?" Olivia asked.

"Possibly but we cannot say for sure." Russel said.

"Greg do we have an address for Zander?" Nick asked.

Greg shook his head, "Nope. Last one on here was the last place he was living before he was arrested for a DUI." Greg said.

Nick sighed, "Great."

Olivia looked at the photograph, "Is there any relatives that would keep him?"

"Only one was Samuel." Greg said.

Russel nods, "Alright. Nick, Olivia, and Greg I am sending you to Samuel's office. Try to find what it is that he was looking for. I'll set up a team to locate Zander." Russel said.

**-CSI-**

Upon reaching the floor Samuel's office was located the three CSI's are bantering back and forth. It was about Nick's music and how both Greg and Olivia felt about it.

"My music is not crap." Nick said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Stokes that genre of music is the worst music in the history of music."

"You know rock 'n roll, hip hop, rap, and pop wouldn't have came to be without country music." Nick said.

"Keep telling yourself that, country boy." Olivia said.

Greg grinned at that, "I agree with Olivia but do I have to separate you two?"

Olivia and Nick at Greg who slowly back off. They reached the office door to find it busted down, Olivia felt a hand in front of her. She looked up to see Nick, he held his gun as did Greg. Which was rare for Greg to bring his gun, since he hated guns.

"Stay behind me, Fitz." Nick said.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah Stokes."

Olivia was cleared to work the field, that is why they have the program yet she wasn't cleared the carry a gun and fire one. So she stood behind Nick, who began to enter the room. Greg walked in behind Nick, and Olivia stayed close to the two. Nick and Olivia wandered on the right and Greg checked the left, but found nothing.

The two male CSI slowly put their guns away and announced loudly, "CLEAR!"

Olivia turned around seeing the room a complete mess, Nick and Greg exchanged looks and Greg walked back to the hallway where he left his kit. Olivia watched him hand both her and Nick gloves.

"Here, looks like we got work to do here." Greg said.

**Review, favorite, and follow to keep up on the updates and what will happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia wandered through the office, as the boys were examining everything to the smallest detail. She held a flashlight and stopped at the desk, she saw papers thrown around. Files were out of order and completely hard to tell what went where. She found one piece of paper that stroke some attention to her, she took a picture of it with the number marking five and then picked up the paper.

"Stokes, Greg! I found something." Olivia said.

Running over was Nick, "Fitz don't run off."

Olivia gave him a look, "Fine mom but this might be useful."

Nick took the paper and saw it was a test result, "Kevin isn't Mary's son?"

Olivia smirked, "So she could have been right about that affair."

Greg looked at it, "At least it has who the mother is on the sheet of paper. I swear it would be a pain in the ass to search for his mother." Greg said.

Nick put the paper in an evidence bag, and turned to Olivia who picked up a family photograph. Her mind seemed somewhere else, and Nick noticed. Olivia shook her head and put the shatter frame on the desk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick asked.

Olivia turned to Nick, "Why tell you? You might get the wrong idea, like how I know ASL." Olivia smirked.

Nick grinned, "Has to be an ex."

"Well it's not." Olivia said.

Greg stood in the room a bit confused, "Is there something I am not getting?"

Olivia shook her head, "No. How about we just finish this here and get back to the lab." Olivia said and walked pass Nick.

**-CSI-**

"Russel, Mary Prince is missing." Morgan Brody said as she entered Russel's office.

In there was Nick and Russel, Olivia was off working along side Greg for a while. Nick turned to Morgan, he had no believed that was right. He saw how terribly sad that women was, would she had truly killed her husband.

"What about the kid- um Kevin?" Russel asked.

"He came here, alone." Morgan said.

"He came here, of all places?" Nick asked.

Morgan nodded, "We are just waiting for a translator."

Nick shook his head, "No need. I got one."

Morgan had a puzzled look as Nick walked out of Russel's room and then shouted for Olivia, the girl turned and saw Nick's expression. She walks over and seemed a bit confused.

"Um, yes?" Olivia said.

"Time to prove you can translate ASL." Nick said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You won't let it go now will you?"

**-CSI-**

Russel and Nick stood in the room as Olivia and Kevin sat down. He seemed a bit shaken and Olivia touched his shoulder, which caused him to jump slightly.

"It's alright, it's alright." Olivia signed.

Kevin shook his head, he kept shaking his head. Kevin wasn't looking at her, she felt like he didn't want to talk to anyone. Olivia touched the boy's hands, and he slightly looked at her. She formed a slight smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Olivia signed.

Kevin nodded, "I know." He signed.

Olivia smiled, "Good. I am glad you are alright." She signed.

Kevin shook his head, "I am not alright." He signed.

Olivia nods, "Would you like to tell me what happened?" She signed.

Kevin looked down and then up, "My uncle came over. He came over and threaten to tell the truth to my mother. I don't know, I don't know what he meant." Kevin signed.

Olivia looked at him, "It's alright. It's alright." Olivia signed back.

"Fitz," Nick said.

Olivia completely forgotten they were in the room, "Um he says Zander came over and threatened to tell the truth to his mom but he doesn't know what Zander means." Olivia said.

"Ask him where his mom went." Russel said.

Olivia nods. Kevin was looking away, he covered his eyes with his hands. He felt Olivia touch his hands which caused him to jump, but then calmed down seeing Olivia smile.

"Kevin, where is your mom?" Olivia signed.

"Gone," Kevin spoke.

Nick, Russel, and Olivia were shocked. Olivia knows that most deaf people don't like to speak, so when he spoke Olivia held onto his hand with a smile. Her comfort made him feel better.

"It'll be alright." Olivia signed.

"Tell him that children services should be here soon." Russel said.

But before she could sign Kevin beat her to it, "I read his lips." He signed.

"Oh," Olivia spoke.

"What?" Nick asked.

"He read Russel's lips." Olivia said.

Olivia felt tapping on her leg, she turned to see Kevin getting her attention. He had this puzzled look on his face, and it got Olivia's attention. He began to sign something and it sort of surprised Olivia.

"What did he say?" Nick asked.

Olivia turned to Nick, "He asked how I learned to sign so well. He asked if I was deaf or knew someone deaf."

Kevin sat there waiting for her answer, and Olivia knew he wouldn't let her go until this boy got his answer. Olivia turned to her boss and partner and then back to the boy, she was going to let not only the boy know but her co-workers.

"My little brother is deaf, he wasn't born deaf. He had a large amount of head injuries that caused his hearing to just go away. My parents didn't bother to learn to sign so I took it upon myself to sign for my brother." Olivia signed and spoke.

Kevin smiled, "I respect you." He tried to speak.

"Me too," Olivia said slowly enough for him to read his lips.

**-CSI-**

"Hey Fitz, I want to-." Nick was cut off.

"Stokes, its fine. You didn't know because I didn't mention, its not your fault." Olivia said.

"I just gotta ask, why didn't your parents bother to learn?" Nick asked.

Olivia turned to him, "That's a long story really."

"So why tell me your brother is deaf? Could have kept it between you and the boy." Nick said.

Olivia smiled, "He reminds me so much of my brother."

Coming over was Brass, "We got a hit of Zander Prince's location."

Olivia went to go along but Nick stopped her, "Whoa partner you are staying here."

"But-." Olivia said.

"You are not ready for something like this. Besides it could get ugly and you don't have a gun." Nick said.

"Fine, but be careful Stokes." Olivia said.

"I will, Fitz." Nick said and followed Brass as well as other officers out.

**-CSI-**

The police chased a black SUV down the streets and finally other police cars cut off the SUV causing the black SUV to come to a stop. The police quickly stepped out of their cars and pointed their guns at them.

"Zander Prince! It's over!" Brass shouted.

Nick aimed his gun at the driver window, as was Greg. Nick knew how uncomfortable Greg felt aiming his gun and knew how worst the younger CSI felt firing one. This thought only made him wonder how Olivia would handle firing a gun for the first time.

"I am not asking again! Step out of the car!" Brass shouted.

Suddenly the driver door opened, they see hands appear. They are raised up and stepping out was a tattooed punk boy in his late twenty's. He dropped his gun on the ground and then a police officer cuffed him. Brass had his men put Zander in his car and they headed back to the lab for interrogation.

**-CSI-**

Zander was coming in the building and sees Kevin sitting in a room with Olivia, they were signing back and forth but stopped when Kevin saw Zander. Even though Zander knew Kevin was deaf, the punk still thought screaming at the boy was a good idea.

"You bitch of a mother is going to pay! Her damn sins will catch up with her and she'll rot her ass in hell!" Zander shouted.

Kevin shakes and holds onto Olivia, Olivia looked from a scared Kevin to Nick. Nick was taking Zander into interrogration, as well as Brass. Nick nods at her and she nods back. Brass shoves Zander into the room, the punk nearly tripped and fell onto the table but caught himself.

"Sit down you good for nothing punk." Brass said.

**-CSI-**

"Yo I didn't do jack, dawg." Zander declared.

"Well from the sound of your voice outside you are thinking about doing something, Zander." Nick said.

"Oh Kev, he knows its a damn joke. Besides that little runt is deaf." Zander said.

"Is that how you act toward your family?" Brass asked.

"Ah man you don't understand." Zander said.

"Well since you are such a family man, tell us what you were doing last night?" Brass asked.

"I was hitting the clubs with my homies, you know fun shit." Zander said.

"Uh huh, how long were you out?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I crashed at this red headed bitch's motel room." Zander said.

"Then explain how your DNA got under your brother's finger nails? And also explain for those scratches on your arm?" Brass asked.

Zander glanced at his arm and then to the men before him, "Yo I ain't speaking unless I have my lawyer."

Brass and Nick exchanged looks and then left the room. Zander crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the window in front of him.

**-CSI-**

Olivia appeared next to Nick, "How did it go?"

"It didn't, that punk is asking for his lawyer. He won't speak unless he has his lawyer." Nick said.

"So what are we going to do?" Olivia asked.

"Wait until the lawyer shows up, Fitz." Nick said.

Olivia turned to Nick and then to the floor, "I spoke to Kevin while you were inside. He knew Mary wasn't his mother, Samuel told him."

"Did Mary know?" Nick asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Unlikely. I asked him and he just shrugged."

"Alright, where is he?" Nick asked.

"Children's services came. A translator also left with him." Olivia said.

Nick smiled, "Ah he is in good hands."

"I know Stokes." Olivia said.

**Please remember to review, favorite, and follow to stay updated on what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia woke up in her apartment, she heard loud knocking on the door. She crawls out of bed and walks over to the door, she opens it up in a t-shirt and sweat pants. She opens to see Nick Stokes standing there.

"Good morning!" Nick said.

Olivia moaned, "Whoever put good and morning together should be shot in the face."

"What are you tired?" Nick asked with a grin.

Olivia glared, "Yes because you are "Oh Fitz let's stay longer and help." We weren't needed." Olivia said.

"Yeah and?" Nick asked.

"They got the guy, Zander is arrested and so is Mary for murder of Samuel Prince. Kevin is being sent to his aunt's home." Olivia said.

"I know we are good people." Nick said.

"The night shift took over, we weren't needed." Olivia said making coffee.

"Oh Fitz can you make me a cup?" Nick asked.

"Fine, Stokes." Olivia moaned.

Nick looked around the apartment and saw a photograph hanging on the wall, "Is this your brother?"

Olivia walked over, "Yeah that's him."

In the photograph Nick sees his partner posing with her brother. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and green eyes, yet they looked so much alike. He looked to be around the age of fifteen in the photograph.

"Is this recent?" Nick asked.

"A few years, he is seventeen now." Olivia said.

"His name?" Nick asked.

"Andrew, Andrew Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

"Again there goes that last name, Fitz." Nick said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Uh huh whatever."

"So he is still in high school?" Nick asked.

Olivia nodded and handed his cup of coffee, "Yeah its his senior year." Olivia said.

"Parents must be excited to get the house for themselves." Nick said.

Olivia completely ignored that, "Yeah."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Um, I am going to get dressed." Olivia said and left the kitchen.

Nick watched his partner leave the room and scratched his head, "Clearly I over stepped something."

**-CSI-**

Upon reaching the lab, Nick noticed Olivia's phone going off over and over. Nick cocked his eye at his partner, she turned seeing his smirk and thus she rolled her eyes. Olivia clicked end and then put her phone in her pocket.

"Don't even speak." Olivia said.

"Booty call later, Fitz?" Nick asked.

"I said don't speak. For one second." Olivia said.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Now don't be so blue."

Olivia watched her partner walk into the break room, her phone went off again. It was a text message from a blocked number.

_'Livvy, I know I've messed up big time between you and Andrew but I really want to see you again.'_ The message read.

"Hey Fitz!" Nick called.

Olivia deleted the message and walked over, "Yeah?"

"If not booty call then is it a stalker?" Nick asked.

"Oh yes, its a stalker. A crazed fellow from university." Olivia said in a smart ass tone.

Nick laughed, "Oh now you're joking."

"Yes, Stokes." Olivia said.

Russel knocked on the wall, "Come on you two we got a dead body."

**-CSI-**

David Phillips knelt down next to the dead officer laying on the ground. Olivia glanced around and saw people trying to see and the press trying to find out the "truth" of what happened. Nick motioned Olivia to the crime scene, and she followed.

"Who is he?" Olivia asked.

Nick glanced at her, "Officer James Parker."

"Oh, I didn't know him." Olivia said.

David turns to him, "Cause of death is clearly the pipe impacting his heart causing it to stop." David said.

"Out here in the open at day light?" Nick asked.

David nodded, "Yeah cause time of death is around three hours ago."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked.

"What was Parker doing out here?" Nick asked.

David pointed to a black officer, "Ask his partner."

Olivia turned to Nick, "Should I?"

"Nah we both can, I mean Sara has this covered." Nick said with a grin.

Sara turned, "I'll remember that next time."

Olivia and Nick walked over to the officer whom was partners with James, "You're Parker's partner?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I am Officer Daniel Butler." Daniel spoke.

"Do you know why your partner was out here?" Olivia asked.

"He had to check up on his offender whom was on parole." Daniel said.

"Do you have the name?" Nick asked.

"Um yeah, let me go to my car." Daniel said.

Daniel walked over to his car, Nick noticed Olivia's phone ringing and she kept ignoring it. Then the big officer walked back over, he held a file.

"James mentioned it was a guy just out of prison for abuse charges. He served his full nine year imprisonment." Daniel said and handed the file over.

"No picture but a name." Nick said.

"What is the name?" Olivia asked.

"Johnathan Williams." Nick said.

Olivia tried not to look shock and it was at that moment her phone was ringing again. Daniel noticed and pointed to her phone.

"Are you going to answer that, miss?" He asked.

Olivia looked at the ID, it was blocked. She stepped away from Nick and Daniel and built up the courage to answer the phone. At first there was nothing and then heard a voice.

_"Olivia, you answered!"_ The voice said.

The voice was male, an older male. No where close to being her booty call. Olivia felt strange on the phone with this person.

"How did you get my number? I blocked it from your contracts and changed it." Olivia said.

_"Sweetie, I asked my lawyer to get my daughter's number."_ He spoke.

"We have restraining order against you, both Andrew and I." Olivia spoke.

She heard coughing on his line, _"But I- I want to see my beautiful children. I want to fix everything."_

Olivia didn't say anything, instead she hung up. Nick walked over and noticed her expression and how pale she seemed.

"Hey, you OK? Who was it?" Nick asked.

"Hm, no one." Olivia said.

"Doesn't seem like no one, Fitz." Nick said.

"Yeah, um let's continue with the case. The phone calls are probably nothing." Olivia said.

**-CSI-**

Nick realized the moment they returned to the lab, Olivia was missing. He believed she went to the bathroom or outside to speak to whoever keeps calling her. However that changed when Russel called him into Greg's lab.

"Nick, we ran Johnathan William's name through the system and found something." Greg said.

"What?" Nick asked.

Russel turned to Greg, "Show him."

Greg pulled up information saying that Johnathan Williams is legally the father of Olivia and Andrew Fitzgerald. It was a shock to Nick but yet he had a feeling he knew.

"It makes Olivia possibly a target if Williams is the killer." Russel said.

"Yeah and I don't know where she is." Nick said.

Archie walked in, "Russel tracked CSI Fitzgerald." Archie said.

"Where?" Russel asked.

"Las Vagas High." Archie said.

Greg looked confused, "Why there?"

"Her brother, Olivia's younger brother is still in high school." Nick said.

"Come on then." Russel said and motioned Nick out.

The two CSI's raced out of the building and into Nick's car, thus driving off to Las Vagas High.

**-CSI-**

Olivia got out of her car to see her brother, he was signing with some friends as the day ended. He was going to ride the bus like usual but noticed his sister. Andrew had curly hair and it looked brown and his eyes were still green.

"Hi Liv," Andrew signed.

"Are you alright?" Olivia signed to him.

Andrew looked confused, "I'm OK." He signed.

Olivia touched her younger brother's shoulders and hugged him tightly. He pushed her back and looked confused at her comfort.

"Are you OK?" He signed.

Olivia sighed, "I got text messages and phone calls from a blocked number." She signed.

"So," He signed.

"It's dad," Olivia signed.

Andrew's expression fell, "What?" He mouthed.

Olivia nodded, "He wants to see us." She signed.

Andrew shook his head and stepped away, "No." He signed.

"I know, I know." Olivia signed.

Olivia tried to calm her brother and he knew she'd never make him see their father. Andrew pointed at the car pull in quickly and park. Olivia and Andrew see two men pop out, Olivia knew who they were and Andrew was just confused. They ran over holding guns for protection, which frighten the deaf boy.

"Put that away! Your scaring Andrew!" Olivia shouted.

"Hey, Fitz next time you run off tell someone." Nick said.

Andrew smacked his sister's arm, "Fitz? Who are these people and why does this one call you Fitz?" Andrew signed.

"Andrew, these are my co-worker. This is D.B. Russel and Nick Stokes." Olivia signed to him.

Nick and Russel exchanged looks and then Andrew nodded, Olivia nods and turned to her co-workers.

"Guys meet my little brother, Andrew." Olivia said.

**-CSI-**

Andrew sat in a room alone, he was drawing on his notebook. Outside of the room Olivia was being yelled at for running off by Russel and Nick.

"Why didn't you call us?" Nick asked.

"You don't get it." Olivia said.

"That Johnathan Williams is your father." Russel said.

Olivia shuttered, "You know?"

"Yes, so it explains the unnatural way your brother went deaf." Russel said.

Olivia nods, "He threw Andrew down some stairs and afterward threw a lamp at his head. He had stitched on the back of his head and slowly his hearing was going bad, and then got worst." Olivia said.

"Did your mother do anything about this?" Nick asked.

"She died from a drunk driver, our dad was all we had besides our aunt. After Andrew's hearing loss the police investaged and arrested our father, we were sent to our aunt's. There was a restraining order in place. All contact to him was gone and we even changed our last name to our mother's madien name." Olivia said.

"You know its possible he is the murderer." Nick said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Olivia said.

Olivia glanced at her brother, he looked up and smiled. Olivia smiled and waved at her brother. He pulled up the picture he drew, and she gave him thumbs up.

"Andrew is my little brother, I just want to protect him as much as I can." Olivia said.

"Well Liv, if you want to protect him you need to allow us to help." Russel said.

Olivia nods, "Understood." She said.

Russel walked off leaving Nick and Olivia alone, she glanced at her partner and rolled her eyes. He noticed her faint smirk, and so he formed a smile as well.

"Fitz, want me to leave you two alone?" Nick asked.

"Um for a moment, then I can let you get to know him." Olivia said with her smile.

Nick nods, "Alright."

**-CSI-**

Olivia walks into the room to see her brother still drawing, Olivia waved to get his attention. He put his pencil down and stood up, she noticed his concern look and formed a smile and shook her head. Yet Andrew didn't want to believe it.

"Everything alright?" Andrew signed in concern.

Olivia looked at her brother, "Andrew its alright." She signed.

Andrew shook his dad, "Why is our dad a suspect in a murder? Why is he trying to contact us? What aren't you telling me?" Andrew signed angrily.

Olivia sighed, "I can't tell much. It's an investigation." Olivia signed.

Andrew shook his head and smirked, "That's so you." He signed.

Olivia looked puzzled, "What?" Olivia signed.

Her brother shakes his head and not bother to look at his own sister. Olivia was loosing her patients and waved her hands in front of him to get his attention again, he looked up with a sharp glare.

"What are you saying?" Olivia signed.

"It's you to always protect me!" He signed.

Olivia looked at the anger in his eyes. Andrew was upset at his sister and she knew he had the right to be angry.

"First it was at the trial, the foster homes, and now this. Why am I not aloud to know?" Andrew signed.

Olivia looked at him, "I am sorry."

He didn't believe her. She touched his shoulder and looked into her blue eyes, she looked at him.

"I am truly sorry," She signed, "I just wanted to keep you from the dangers. I wanted you to be safe." Olivia signed.

Andrew looked at her, "I am seventeen. You can't keep hiding things from me." He signed.

"You're right, I am sorry." Olivia signed.

Andrew nods, "Forgiven." He signed.

Olivia smiled, "Come here." She signed.

Andrew sees his sister hold her arms out for a hug. The seventeen year old moves over and hugs his sister. Olivia holds onto Andrew like they were about to go away for a long time. Olivia let go of Andrew and he pointed at Nick.

Olivia looked confused, "What?" She signed.

"Why does he call you Fitz?" Andrew signed.

Olivia smirked, "Its a long story." Olivia signed.

**Remember to follow, review, and favorite to find out what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Andrew was shaking his head, he hated this idea so much and Olivia did too. Andrew looked terrified in front of the CSI gang, and Olivia tried to calm him down. Which didn't do much, until she got everyone out of the room.

"You can't let me go be bait alone!" Andrew signed mad.

Olivia glanced back, "You won't be alone." She signed staring at his eyes.

"No you won't be next to me." Andrew signed.

"I thought you didn't want my protection?" Olivia signed.

Andrew shook his head, "This is different." He signed.

Olivia nods, "Hold on." She spoke.

Olivia left her brother and walked to the gang. Russel had his arms crossed on his chest, the others were behind or off to the side of Russel. She noticed all eyes were on her as she got closer to Russel.

"I am going to be with Andrew during this." She said and didn't realized she also signed it.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, Stokes. I need to protect my brother." Olivia said looking at Nick.

"But this guy could be a murderer." Sara said.

"That's not helping, besides Andrew is terrified his whole life. I want to make this easy on him, besides he doesn't need to be alone." Olivia said.

Russel nodded, "Understood." He spoke.

Olivia turned to Andrew, she waved and motioned for him to walk over. Andrew walked over, but slowly like a new kid at a brand new school. Olivia rubbed her brother's back and turned to the others for a split second before returning to her brother.

"I'll be accompanying you, Andrew." She signed and spoke at the same time.

Andrew nodded.

"Tell him, we'll be there. We won't let anything happen to you or him." Russel said.

Olivia nodded and signed to her brother, Andrew nods in understand and signed back to his sister.

"Andrew says, that he knows that family protects family." Olivia spoke.

Brass walked over, "Alright looks like its show time."

**-CSI-**

Olivia and Andrew stood in the park awaiting for someone, Olivia had a com-link in her ear and could hear her co-workers speak to her. Olivia turned to Andrew and held onto his hand.

"It'll be alright," She singed with one hand.

Andrew nods.

Suddenly walking over was a slim man, a man whom looks like he doesn't look after himself. He looks similar to the siblings and shared the same eye color as Olivia. He walks over with a limp and stopped in front of the kids.

"Livvy, Drew." He spoke.

Olivia felt Andrew hold onto her hand tightly. Olivia didn't even realize a single tear slide down her cheek the moment the man appeared.

"John," Olivia spoke.

John cocked his head, "Is that any way to speak to your own father?"

"I don't know, is it? Mine was an abusive drunk." Olivia said.

John was angry, and Andrew was lost. Olivia refused to sign and refused to play nice. Andrew stand close to Olivia and John kept eyeing both kids.

"That's why I am here, to make up for it all." John said.

"Make up for Andrew being deaf?" Olivia asked.

"He knew I didn't mean it." John said.

"As if," Olivia said.

It was at that moment the CSI team and police officers were getting closer to capture the guy, once Olivia sees the uniform she begins to move her and her brother out. Once she and her brother began to leave, John grabs Andrews jacket. It causes Andrew to yell in fright, Olivia pulled Andrew away and pushed John onto the ground.

Nick ran over, "Fitz-! Hey you alright?" Nick asked.

"Don't touch my brother." Olivia said and turned away to aid her brother.

Nick pulled her back and turned to John, the man had a grin upon his face. Andrew had hugged Olivia tightly, and Nick turned to his partner. Olivia turned from her brother and looked at Nick.

"I'm fine," She mouthed.

Nick nodded and stood next to her as the police took John in.

**-CSI-**

Andrew sat down in a room alone, he awaited for his sister to return to him. He sat and began to draw on his notebook but saw a hand wave in front of him, he looked up and saw his sister's partner.

Andrew looked up, "You're Nick Stokes right?" Andrew signed.

"Oh sorry fellow, I am not sure what you said." Nick spoke.

Andrew started to sign it again and mouth it, and that is when Nick understood what the kid was trying to say.

"Yeah, yeah that's me." Nick said.

"Speak slower, I have trouble reading fast lips." Andrew signed and mouthed.

Nick nodded, "Sorry."

Andrew took Nick's hand and showed him the sign of sorry, "Sorry." Andrew mouthed.

"This is the sign for sorry?" Nick asked.

Andrew nodded.

Nick smiled, "Thanks bud."

Andrew also showed him the sign for thank you, which was followed by Andrew signing the sign for your welcome. Nick looked at Andrew's notebook and saw his dawings, Andrew noticed the man looking at his notebook.

"You are quite an artist." Nick said slow.

Andrew smiled, "Thank you." He signed.

Nick returned the favor by signing, "You're welcomed."

Andrew's smile grew wider, and that is when Olivia came back.

"Hey," She signed.

"Hey," He signed.

Olivia sat down and sighed. Nick looked at her and so did Andrew. Andrew poked his sister to get her attention, which she turned her head to look at her little brother.

"You OK?" He signed.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed out." Olivia said.

Andrew nodded, "This whole thing is stressful." He signed.

Olivia nodded, "I know." She signed.

Nick waved his hands in, "I'm sorry I am lost." Nick said and only signed the word sorry in ASL.

Andrew nodded understanding Nick, "Olivia is stressed out. Probably about the case, involving our fat-." Andrew's signing was cut off by Olivia.

"He cannot understand ASL," Olivia signed.

Andrew nodded, "Oh. Teach him." Andrew signed.

Olivia looked confused, "Why? I thought all guys I am around are better off not knowing ASL?" Olivia asked.

Nick still sat there a bit confused, as the siblings spoke back and forth.

"He is alright." Andrew signed.

Olivia smiled, "Fine little brother." She spoke slowly.

Nick turned to her, "What?"

"Want to learn ASL? My brother has taken a liking to you, he always wanted a big brother." Olivia asked.

"I can try." Nick said with a soft smile.

Suddenly they heard a soft female voice, "Olivia."

Olivia and Nick turned, it was an older women. She shared some features as Andrew and Olivia, clearly their aunt. Olivia stood up and shook her aunt's hand and then hugged her tight. Olivia seemed to be speaking to her for a moment, probably about their father.

Then her aunt saw Nick, "Oh I am rude. My name is Grace Fitzgerald, their aunt." Grace spoke.

"Nick Stokes, your niece's partner." Nick addressed.

"Nice to meet you Nick." Grace said.

Andrew stands up and walked over to Grace, "Am I leaving?" He signed.

Grace nodded, "Yes sweetie. You have school tomorrow and homework to still finish." She signed.

"Aunt Grace, are you sure he doesn't need me?" Olivia asked.

"No, he'll be fine. If I need you I'll call you, but you should get back to work." Grace said.

Grace hugged Olivia a goodbye hug and shook Nick's hand, and then guided her nephew out. Nick watched Grace sign to Andrew and Olivia smiled reading the signs her aunt signed to her little brother.

"She said she'll stop for ice cream for him." Olivia smiled.

**-CSI-**

"How about you tell us where you were this morning between six o'clock to seven o'clock?" Russel asked.

"Sleeping, sir." John said.

"Anyone there to approve that statement?" Brass asked.

"Um no." John said.

"Uh huh, you know John this isn't looking to good for you." Brass said.

"Why is that, detective?" John asked.

"Because of your past criminal activity." Russel said.

John looked angered, "What did she tell you?"

"Does it matter? You abused your children, caused your son to go deaf. You were a very violent man, Mr. Williams. You took your pain and suffering out on your children for six years until you were sent to jail." Brass said.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me." John said.

"You threw your son who was seven years old down a flight of stairs, you caused that child to have a handicap that he has to live with for the rest of his life." Russel said.

"He deserved it!" John shouted.

"Excuse me?" Brass asked.

"He deserved the abuse?" Russel added.

"Him and her both! They were the reason my wife, Victoria, died. They are the reason I lost my job and they are the reason I was locked up. They are wasteful individuals." John said.

"Their fault? What happened to your wife was a drunk drive hit her." Brass said.

"Wouldn't had happened if Olivia wasn't sick." John spoke.

"You lost your job because your behavior changed and started drinking." Russel said.

John looked at the officers in front of him, then to the glass. The suspect formed a smile, this smile would send chills down one's spin. Russel and Brass turned behind them to see what he was smiling at. It was the glass, and John had a good idea who was behind the glass.

"That's right, stay behind the glass. You were always a weakling and a baby. Always worthless you little bitch!" John shouted.

Brass saw John get up and tried to stop the man, by John back hand the detective causing him to fall but Russel caught Brass. The guard ran over but John had slammed his fists against the glass and smiled a creepy smile.

"You spineless little bitch! You are nothing and worthless!" John shouted but then the officer pulled him away from the glass.

The officer put cuffs on the suspect, he had hit an officer which was a crime. Russel and Brass left the room to find the man was correct, Olivia stood behind the glass. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her face. Her eyes gazed upon the man, her father. He stared in her direction coldly. Russel walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, and then she embraced him.

"It's alright kid." Russel said.

**Remember to follow, review, and favorite to find out what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own CSI! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Eleven year old Olivia sat on a bench outside of the court room next to her newly developed deaf brother, Andrew. The eight year old had been struggling with this handicap every day for a year. Andrew had shaggy hair the was so curly like a fro. Olivia had long braided hair and wore a nice dress as her brother wore a dress suit. It was the children's first day in court for their custody between the state and their father, of course their aunt couldn't take the choice in raising two children because her job involved too much traveling and they didn't have anyone else in their life.

Andrew tapped Olivia's arm, Olivia turned to her brother and noticed he was making a face and started to sign. The eleven year old was struggling with his new handicap as well. She had to learn ASL quick and it was quite a challenge for her.

"Um," She spoke but began to sign as she spoke, "You need to use the bathroom?" She tried to sign.

Andrew nodded, and Olivia looked around to find someone to help him out but then a male translator walked over. He was tall and very young, he signed hello to each of them assuming they were both deaf for not speaking.

"It's by brother, he needs to use the bathroom." Olivia spoke.

The man nodded, "Oh. I'll take him over." He spoke.

"My name is Olivia by the way, that is Andrew." Olivia addressed.

"Mark, Mark Jackson. I am an ASL translator." Mark spoke and signed to the two.

Andrew left with Mark to the bathroom, Olivia sat alone on the bench. She felt scared and alone, sure she had Andrew but it would never be the same with them. He will always be different and work ten times as hard to understand.

"You alright, Olivia?" Spoke a male voice.

Olivia looked up to see the state attorney, he had most of his hair gone on his head but made up with the beard he had. He had big glasses on his face and took them off to clean them.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. I thank you for helping Andrew and I."

He smiled, "Don't thank me. I wanted to help after hearing about this case from a buddy of mine, you two remained me of my own kids." He spoke.

Olivia looked down, "Are you sure this will get him to be gone forever?"

He nodded, "As long as you tell the truth and your brother does too."

"What will happen to us afterwards? Will they split us up?" Olivia asked.

"Never, I'll make sure that never happens." He spoke and messed with her hair.

Olivia formed a small smile, only to fade away seeing her father in an orange jumpsuit with chains hanging from his arms. He gazed his eyes at his daughter and watched her shake, but the girl calmed feeling a hand on her shoulder.

**-CSI-**

"Just like that the jury tried him with guilty, to serve the max years for child abuse and other charges that he committed." Olivia said leaning against the counter in the break room.

"You were eleven years old?" Morgan Brody asked.

Olivia nodded, "And Andrew was eight. He couldn't really testify without the translator there." Olivia said.

Russel nodded, "So did you have any contact with John after the trial?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No. After the trial we were sent back to children services, where we were put in foster care for nearly two years. During which all contact to us to our father was dissolved. He didn't know the addresses of our foster families or even the address of our aunt. All phone numbers changed and even last names, they wanted to make sure we were truly protected."

Nick nodded, "It explained the change in school and even the distance from the school to your house."

"That was our attorney's idea. He told not only our foster parents but my aunt once she got guardian ship of us to move near the school we'll attend. He thought it would be safer than being far from it." Olivia said.

"A large amount of planning for this." Sara said.

"I thought it was too much planning when I was a child, now I understand it was to protect us." Olivia said.

Greg walked into the break room with a look upon his face, "We got a match on the prints of the murderer in the blood."

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"You wouldn't guess." Greg said handing over the file.

Russel held it and turned to Olivia, "Seems like that man will be returning to jail."

Olivia looked at the report and then glanced up at the team, "Wow."

**-CSI-**

"I remember he has been mad for a very long time." Young Olivia said in the court room.

"Please, explain a little more." Their attorney said.

"Um alright Mr. Smith, "Olivia said and rubbed her neck, "Um he'd hit me and Andrew. It use to be rare but it became often." Olivia said.

"Object!" Shouted the other lawyer by her father.

That shout caused the child to shake and the jury noticed how frighten she was, the jury slammed her hammer down on her desk and shouted for order. She turned to the child on the witness stand.

"You alright child?" The jury asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yes miss."

The jury smiled and turned back to Mr. Smith, "Any additional questions?"

"None, your honor." Mr. Smith said and sat down.

Then her father's lawyer stepped up, he buttoned up on button on his jacket and walked to the jury stand. He leaned against the rail and turned to the young child sitting scared.

"Olivia, tell me have you ever made your dad mad by accident?" He asked.

"No, but um I never caused him to be angry at me on accident." Olivia said.

"So you never once did something you weren't suppose to do?" He asked.

"I have but-." Olivia was cut off.

"Let the jury know the witness admit to this action." The lawyer spoke.

"Wait a second, sir." Olivia spoke.

All eyes in the court room turned to this young girl on stand. She at this point did not look frighten and did not shake, she had finally build up the backbone she needed and the courage to speak.

"You did not let me finish." Olivia said.

An elderly women at the jury stand formed a small smile on her face the moment Olivia said that. Olivia glanced at the jury then to her brother, and lastly to the lawyer questioning her.

"Fine, continue." He said annoyed.

"I had did things I wasn't suppose to do, but a punishment like throwing their child down the stairs does not equal fairness." Olivia spoke.

John stands in rage, "Lying bitch!"

The shouting caused the child to shake again and the jury shouted in the direction of the defendant. The jury members exchanged looks like they had an idea on the sentence of the defendant before leaving the room.

**-CSI-**

Russel and Brass entered the room with John, he shared a smirk at each officers. He looked at each of them and then leaned back against his chair.

"How is Olivia doing?" John asked.

"Quit the damn small chat, tell us why you killed Officer James Parker."Brass said.

"I didn't murder him." John said.

"Lying from the day you first went to jail, and even now." Russel said.

"We have your DNA on the body, we searched your house and found the murder weapon. It's over." Brass said.

John laughed, "The likely of me getting out isn't that slim. I'll make bail and you'll see me real soon." John said.

Russel turned to the officer in the room, "Cuff him."

The officer cuffed John and began to take him out of the room, to take him to jail. As John exited the room, he sees his daughter standing there watching him being dragged off again. Nick stood next to her in support. John grinned looking at her and Olivia kept a glare.

"You haven't seen the last of me, sweetie." John said as he passed Olivia.

Olivia turned her head to look at him, "Go to hell." She said.

John was gone at that point and Olivia felt a sudden rage of emotions, she rubbed the back of her neck and noticed both Brass and Russel appear. Nick crossed his arms on his chest as the two men came over.

"How long will he severe?" Nick asked.

"Likely the amount for murder in the second degree." Russel said.

Olivia nodded, "Um thanks for helping out."

"Anytime kid." Brass said.

"Yeah Fitz, we're family." Nick said.

"What Nick said." Russel smiled.

Brass and Russel walked away and Olivia turned to face Nick. Nick noticed his partner look at him, she formed a small smile and then rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Um, Stokes. My Aunt Grace is having dinner at her place, and Andrew is really liking spending time with you. So you wanna come, unless you have plans." Olivia said.

Nick smiled, "Sure Fitz." He said.

Olivia smiled, "Good."

Nick lightly pushed her, "Fine."

Olivia laughed, "Fine."

Olivia and Nick continued to lightly push each other as they began to leave the crime lab together.

**Remember to follow, review, and favorite to find out what happens next!**


End file.
